


He's Quite the Looker, That Sylvain

by Helpbirdisdying



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Mercedes doesn't even undress, Mercedes is a top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sylvain comes in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbirdisdying/pseuds/Helpbirdisdying
Summary: After Mercedes see s her boyfriend, Sylvain, in his jousting armour, she gets an idea and accosts him in his room.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 26





	He's Quite the Looker, That Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of viewing this image (https://twitter.com/vwyn19/status/1203440264313917440?s=19) (the artist only lets those who follow them view the image, it looks like, so be forewarned) and being nudged by some members of the FE3H NSFW Discord server.
> 
> Special thanks to user KC for betaing this for me!

Sylvain didn't even look up when he heard the door open; he already knew who it was, and he was busy changing after the joust meet. He didn't expect Mercedes to come behind him and start peppering kisses to the back of his neck. 

"Hello to you too, Mercie. Did you need something?" 

She just chuckles, and turns him around. She has that _look_ on her face, the one that means business, and Sylvain let's out a happy little sigh as Mercedes backs him into the wall. She shifts his legs apart and forward, sinking him down so that he's almost eye level with her. She presses her weight into his torso, keeping him from falling over. Help which he definitely needs, because just being in this position is enough to weaken him in the knees. 

"Sylvain," Mercedes says in that oh-so-soft voice of hers, "Look at me, Sylvain." 

He does, _oh_ , _how he does_ , and he feels his face heat up. Mercedes is still fully dressed, but she'd caught him in just a shirt and his small clothes, and she looks just like the cat who got the cream. He reaches up to touch her cheek, her hair, anything, but she pins his hand to the wall next to him, and doesn't _that_ just get him going. 

"You have pretty eyes," He blurts out, and Mercedes chuckles. 

"You have a pretty blush," She says in reply, and kisses his cheek. Then she presses her thigh into Sylvain's crotch and he chokes on his own breath. "That feels good, doesn't it?" It's more of a statement than a question, and Sylvain nods. 

"You look quite good in that cavelier ensemble, you know," she rubs him again, and this time, he lets out a moan. "If you're not careful, you may attract _wandering eyes._ " 

"Mnnhh…never...never would let them…see me like this," Sylain pants out. "Only for you, love." 

"Good boy." She rewards him by trailing a hand downwards, palming him through his boxers, and he lets out another breathy moan.

"I love you." 

"I know you do. I love you too, Sylvain." Mercedes reaches down further, to massage his taint. Sylvain had to grit his teeth and push himself back against the wall to keep from thrusting into the air. 

"It's okay, Sylvain. I want you to feel good, so let me see how good you feel." 

"You're so good to me, Mercie," Sylvain breathes out, and carefully grinds into Mercedes' hand. "Can I touch you?" 

Mercedes kisses his cheek, "That'll come later, Sylvie. I promise." She puts a little more pressure onto the wrist she's holding, "Keep this here," and then releases it, in favour of rubbing his nipple through his shirt. The effect is immediate, and Sylvain doesn't know what it is, but he's already getting close. Not there yet, but he _could_ , just from this. 

"Ah, Mercedes-" 

"Shh, I know. I want you to let go like this."

That pulls another shaky moan out of him, and from there, he barely knows what to do with himself. He's barely being touched at all, and yet wave after wave of pleasure courses through him. 

Maybe it's _who's_ doing it, because despite the predatory look in her eye…there's also the love that Mercedes holds for him in there. She moves the hand from his nipple up to his cheek, takes him into a kiss, and Saint Seiros, he's _gone_. He moans high pitched and squeaky, unable to warn Mercedes, but she gets it anyway and pulls back to watch. His eyes are shut tight, but he still feels her gaze, and he writhes under it. When he's done, he twitches weakly one last time, and opens his eyes to the smiling Goddess that is Mercedes. 

(Don't tell her he just thought that, she might get upset.)

"Thank you, Sylvie, that was lovely." She helps him up, onto unsteady feet, and leads him to the bed. He's panting, just from that, and slips off his smallclothes as he gets himself on. Mercedes takes out a handkerchief and wipes him clean. 

"Ah…your handkerchief…" 

"It's okay, I have more." She tosses into the laundry hamper when she's done. She just spends a while, then, stroking his hair. 

"...did seeing me in armour today, just…get you in a certain mood?" 

"Hm, I'm not sure. You did look stunning in it, though." She chuckles, "Everything was covered except for your crotch." 

That drags a laugh out of Sylvain, "Perhaps I could wear it more often then."

Mercedes smiles, "Perhaps." Then she bends down and kisses him. 

Sylvain feels his cock twitch in interest, but he's not ready to go again right now. Definitely later, though. Currently, he's just happy to have a beautiful woman over top of him, kissing him so tenderly it makes him feel flushed. 


End file.
